Bhutanball
|nativename = འབྲུག་ཡུལ་|caption = Diplomatic passport is BLUUUUUuuuu... |image = |reality = ���� Kingdom of Bhutan ����|government = Kingdom of the Thunder Dragon!|language = Tibetan ( Dzongkha) Nepali|type = Tibeto-Burman|capital = Thimphuball|founded = 1841|onlypredecessor = British Bhutanball|personality = Satisfied, happy, religious, Pacific, sleepy,|religion = Buddhism ( Vajrayana)|gender = Male|friends = Indiaball USAball Tibetball|enemies = anyone who forgets him (is a forgotten kingdom) NepalRawr (not really) Chinaball (for not letting Tibet be a country)|affiliation = UNball SAARCball|likes = Druk, meditation, fresh air, Buddhism, himalayan spirit, our royal family, castles, tourist tax for westerners|hates = Nepalis, Cigarette, Occupant, Poacher, Lhotshampas, Democracy|bork = Druk druk|status = Pleasured|notes = Is if quiet hard to draw|predicon = British Bhutan|food = Chile, Cannibalism}}Bhutanball is a countryball in Southern Asia, whose clay borders on that of Chinaball and Indiaball. He is barely ever relevant, and the only country to remove tobacco and plastic bags. History Bhutanball's early history is stepped in mythology and therefore hard to trace, but he is generally believed to be descended from Mongoloidball. In the 1700s, Tibetball and Qing Chinaball both attempted to anschluss his clay, but Bhutanball managed to retain his independence. In the early 1800s,UKball was a large influence on Bhutanball and Nepalrawr, and has since remained neutral in Chinaball (which he also had clay disputes with) and Indiaball's clay disputes. In 2008 he turned into a constitutional monarchy and modernised, he is now uncorrupt but extremely irrelevant. He once banned television and is horrible to get a visa for in most western countries. Personality Bhutanball is known for being a pacifist, although he does not hesitate to defend himself if necessary. He is also fond of meditating, like his neighbour Tibetball. Flag Colors Flag Main Colors Embelem Colors Relationships Friends * Indiaball: Best friend who i provide them with hydro electricity and tourist tax free. And we will kick China's ass! But he has colonised me with trade deficits. * Bangladeshball: Another one who has embassy along with India. No tourist tax for them. * Switzerlandball: European version of us in terms of neutrality and land Neutral * NepalRawr: GREATEST THREAT TO HAPPINESS!! REMOVE GURKHA!! REMOVE MOMO FROM PREMISES!! 1990s NEVER FORGET!! But we still Himalaya buddies. BUT DO NOT WAKE MY DRAGON!!!! * North Koreaball: We're both isolated, and we're also a lunatic.We also like to kill our own people. * Taiwanball: You is of better China. * Walesball: Similar flag! Enemies * Chinaball: Jerk who occupy Doklam, Jakarlung, and Pasamlung. You were of flag stealer once. TIBET IS REAL COUNTRY!! INDIA, HELP!! * UKball: NOPE, I wasn't part of your empire or protectorate either! Druk Yul never colonized. Gallery Artwork Bhutanball!.jpg BhutanTutorial.png|How to draw Bhutanball ILn7moS.png G2xvscz.png 3AUtIho.png M1vdFLd.png Bhutan Flute.png|Bhutanball plays his bamboo flute Bhutan portrait.png|Bhutanball portrait VoNkUek.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Comics 392-The-Dragon-King1.png Reddit Fedcom Japans Adventure.png Adventures_of_the_B_Countires.png 'sy9o0Lq.png Sweden Can't into Bhutan's Party.png Greatest moments.png MyFJetr.png Reddit malta3 One Continent One Confusion One Ideology.png Ah, when the Saints.png Sd06SiH.png Neighbors.png 28bw7iw2298x.png Dont Push Me.png W4SyKXq.png zh:不丹球 Category:Bhutanball Category:Countryballs Category:Buddhist Category:Asia Category:Southeast Asia Category:Monarchy Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Hindu Category:Chinaball Category:Mountains Category:Neutral Category:Dzongkha Speaking Countryball Category:Landlocked Category:Uncolonized Category:Buddhist Lovers Category:India Allies Category:Mongoloid Category:Pro Ukraine Category:UNball Category:Pro Kosovo Category:Women rights removers Category:Unitary Category:Anti Israel Category:Characters